DIARYS
by Alexiel88
Summary: Una nueva forma de escribir fanfics ;-) Os presento, poco a poco, los diarios de los protas de esta serie. REVIEWS PLIS o
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos! Hoy vengo innovando! Este fanfic es, en realidad, los diarios de los tres protagonistas de esta serie, voy a comenzar con Creao. Espero que me dejéis opiniones, tanto buenas como malas (rezo porque de esas haya pocas...aunque no estoy muy segura), pero tb espero que no me matéis... sed piadoss, solo quiero introducir nuevas formas de fanfics ;-) ahí va el "capitulo 1"

Capítulo 1-CREAO'S DIARY-9 de Agosto, Lunes

-8:00

Hoy ha amanecido un bonito día... bueno, bonito hasta que ha despertado él: de mal humor, como siempre.

No sé el motivo, pero cuando ha visto que yo estaba haciendo el desayuno se ha puesto a insultar y maldecir a Magic, que estaba enfermo y no se podía levantar, a voz en grito. Al finalizar su agotadora tarea (maldecir a su alumno) me ha dicho que hoy no desayunaría.

-¿Y eso?

-No tengo hambre

-¡Ah!

-GRLGOORGDLROARGLGLGLROG –sus tripas

-¿Seguro...que no tienes hambre?

-...

Al final ha desayunado una manzana... ¿Será que Orphen se está volviendo vegetariano?

10:30

En teoría a esta hora deberíamos estar en camino, pero como Magic ha pillado la gripe (¿en verano? Que chico tan raro) nos vamos a quedar en esta casa unos días más... Orphen no quería... pero yo, que quiero a Magic como a un hermanito pequeño (el que nunca tuve), me he enfrentado a él y... ¡he ganado! ¡Bieeeen!

Aunque la propietaria se ha puesto "azul" cuando la hemos avisado y casi se desmaya, ¿será de la emoción? ¿O tal vez por el susto? ... Me decanto por lo segundo... Desde que estamos aquí (tres días) hemos destrozado dos paredes, siete vajillas y cuatro puertas... por supuesto, lo paga Magic. ¡Hurraaaaaaa!

14:20

¡Wah! ¡Los "spaghetti a la boloñesa" me han salido DE MUERTE! Orphen ha comido ensalada... ¿Aun resultará que si se ha vuelto vegetariano? Hm... se lo preguntaré.

15:12

¡Vegetariano su tío! ¡Ca---n! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! :

-¿Cómo es que comes tanta fruta y verdura y nada de carne? ¿Te estás volviendo vegetariano?

-¿Qué dices? Jajaja.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Vegetariano... jujuju. Lo que pasa es que no comería nunca lo que tú cocinas, soy demasiado joven para morir, y la verdura me resulta más fácil de cocinar – ha dicho con una sonrisita en la cara.

15:13

Yo me he encargado de borrarle esa sonrisa.

15:14

Metiéndole una lechuga entera en la boca...

-¡Toma comida fácil de preparar! ¡Hechicero de pacotilla!

-¡GNNHGMNG! –supongo que era un insulto.

-¡Eso se lo dices a tu tía!- de dicho cerrando la discusión.

15:15

...

Me siento mal cuando discuto con Orphen... no me pasa con la otra gente... bueno, si me pasa, pero no de esta manera. Creo que voy a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y así lo arreglaré todo. Siempre funciona (bueno, a veces... ¡de acuerdo! ¡Casi nunca! Pero por probar que no se diga...)

20:47

No ha funcionado... Cuando me he dirigido a él... ¡ME HA GIRADO LA CARA!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Nada! ¡Solo que una niñata malcriada me ha metido una lechuga entera en la boca! Y ¿sabes? ¡ESO DUELE!

-Pero tú me has insultado...

-¡No! ¡Yo te he dicho la verdad!

-Pero de una forma muy brusca...

-¡No! ¡De forma directa! La brusca has sido tú después.

Me he marchado como si llorara. No sé si ha colado, pero si lo ha hecho...MUAJAJA... que tenga remordimientos.

21:05

¿Habrá funcionado? Mañana seguiré tristona para ver que hace.

21:47

A veces me siento maquiavélica... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

¡A DORMIR! Que quiero estar tristona, no pachucha...

N/A: ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que me mandéis MUCHOS REVIEWS aunque sea para decirme: "esto está asquerosamente horrible! Que no se te ocurra volver a tocar un teclado de ordenador en tu vida, hazlo por el bien de la literatura" vale?

Espero que me hagáis caso .

Hasta otraaaaaaaaa (si sobrevivo a la catástrofe que he comenzado) (o)


	2. 2

En vista de los reviews que me habéis enviado.... VOY A CONTINUAR! (que buena gente q soy... jusjusjus, no, en realidad la buena gente sois tods los q me habeis dado westra opinión) mil gracias y reparto besos

CLEA EVERLASTING: muchisimas gracias por tus review, aunq ya me hubieses dicho lo que pensabas, asi aun me anima más. A mi tb me encantan tus fanfics, y lo sabes. MIL BESOS PARA TI! PRECIOSA!

CLEORO MUSUMI: Graaaaaacias x tu review y por tus animos. Ya ves, voy a seguir con estos rarus diarios, jusjusjus. Besitosh

GIULIANA: Lo dicho, muxisisisisisimas gracias x el review. A mi tb me encantan los ffics orphenxcreao , son mis favoritos (pues la serie tb lo es) siento que los capitulos sean tan cortitos, xo al representar la pagina de un diario no puedo hacer muxo más... Aunque tal vez en un futuro, a medida que pasen mas cosas, si los haga. Besazos para ti

SHIBI-LU: Asiaaaaas x tu review!!!! asi q te gustó? La verdad es que me esmeré en las paridas que puse, juejuejue (q raro rio, no?) Orphen no se va a quedar corto, y... ya verás, tiene mas cosas en comun con Creao de lo que cree MUAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAAJ (xo que mala soy...). Muxos besillossssss.

ZLAS MTALIUM: Mil gracias x tu review. Si es divertido, es que en mi misión triunfé, pues es lo que intenté y así fue (debería hacerme poetisa jujuju). Es que yo soy así jijiji. Muchos desos para ti (aunque no se si seran como cachalotes...)

Espero seguir recibiendo vuestros alentadores reviews!!!! Y, e aquí, el 2º capítulo, no os hago esperar más.

Capítulo 2- ORPHEN'S DIARY------10 de Agosto, Martes.

-8:17

Acabo de encontrarme con Creao en el pasillo. La he visto muy triste... ¿Será porque ya no hay lechugas que meterme en la boca? No, supongo que es por la discusión. Siempre que discutimos se pone así.

La verdad, me da algo de lástima. Ella que siempre es "La alegría de la huerta" o "La tormenta despiadada"... no le pega ser "La calma del desierto".

Creo que le pediré perdón.

-8:23

O mejor no, que se acostumbra.

-8:24

Pero me siento culpable.

-8:25

¡Mi ego no me lo permite!

-8:26

Pero los remordimientos...

-8:27

¡He de mantener mi dignidad! ¡No puedo rebajarme así!

-8:28

Mejor hago como si nada hubiese pasado... es la forma MÁS eficaz de que todo vuelva a la normalidad (bueno, una forma BASTANTE eficaz,... ¿MEDIANAMENTE?... ya lo sé, POCO eficaz... ¡De acuerdo! ¡MINIMAMENTE eficaz! Pero por probar que no se diga...)

-10:39

Sabía que era la forma más eficaz:

-¿Qué pasa, Creao? ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien.

-Escucha esto: Esto es uno que entra en un café y... ¡CHOF!

-JAJAJA, bueno, voy a preparar el almuerzo.

-Eh... yo he quedado para almorzar con... con Alguien...

-Orphen...¡Al menos dame una oportunidad!

-De acuerdo – ¡¡¡¡¡Mierda!!!!!

Creo que ahora tengo una úlcera en el estómago, pero mejor no se lo digo, que lo toma como indirecta (sobretodo porque LO ES) y no quiero pensar qué podría pasar.

-15:24

Magic sigue enfermo sin poderse levantar, y he tenido que VOLVER a comer COMIDA preparada por CREAO. ¡Qué Dios me pille confesado!

-17:43

Espero que la hora del almuerzo TARDE en llegar...

-19:20

Cada vez falta menos...

-20:30

Comenzaré a despedirme de mis seres queridos: AZALEA, Hartia, Magic y Childman.

-20:31

Tal vez me despida de la criaja malcriada (Creao).

-20:32

Ahora que falta tan poco para mi muerte, tal vez sea capaz de ver a Creao como una buena amiga (buaaaa, estoy delirando).

-20:59

Llegó la hora. ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL.

-22:00

¿Sigo vivo? ¡SIGO VIVOOOOO!

-23:00

Tal vez su comida NO sea tan MORTAL.

-23:15

Aunque espero que mañana Magic ya pueda cocinar...

N/A: Próxima entrega: Capitulo... eh... cual viene después del 2? XDDDD Magic's diary. Espero, como ya sabéis, vestros reviews. Besazos digitales a tods los que estais frente a estas líneas. Hasta pronto. Seguid leyéndome ;) yo os leo a vosotros


	3. 3

MAGIC'S DIARY Martes, 10 de Agosto.

-8:00

TT No sé si me voy a recuperar...  
  
Ayer caí enfermo. Pillé la gripe, y eso que es verano. Tuve que dejar todo en manos de Creao y del Maestro. Y nos vamos a quedar aquí asta que me recupere. Siento compasión por la propietaria...

-10:00

Ayer el Maestro pasó el día a base de ensaladas para no comer la comida de Creao. Cuando ella se enteró se enfadó y... bueno, mejor no recordarlo.

Como hoy ella parecía triste, el Maestro ha comido lo que ella prepara. Pobre, traía una cara. A mí, por suerte, me prepara la comida la propietaria: "Tengo ganas de que te recuperes para que se vallan de aquí" me dice... La comprendo.

-19:00

Hoy ha transcurrido un día muy tranquilo, sin discusiones.

-23:00

¡Admiro al Maestro más que nunca! Ha sobrevivido a un día entero comiendo solo lo que ella cocina. Es todo un héroe. Después de esto ya no lo mata ni una bomba.

Si lo ha hecho es para no ver triste a Creao. Aunque lo niegue, la verdad es que la aprecia mucho, y viceversa. Lo que pasa es que son demasiado orgullosos.  
  
Mejor paro ya de escribir. Que Leky está aquí y podría chivarse a Creao lo último que he escrito. Jajajajajajajaja.

N/A: weno, esto es todo x hoy. Se que es muy corto, pero últimamente no estoy muy inspirada, y esto lo escribí un día a las 2:30 de la mañana mientras moría de sueño. Así que si recibo algun tomatazo, lo comprenderé U.

Gracias CleaEverlasting y a Cleoro Misumi x sus reviews , x cierto Clea, diles a Orphen, a Creao y a Magic q no se metan ande no les llaman... xq se llevarán alguna colleja (la que le faltaba a Magic pa ver a un pajarito radiactivo o algo asin). Y Cleoro... aunq me envies un review 4 veces... solo vale x uno...¬¬ JAJAJA :P

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Besos para todooooooos! Reparto besos para todoooooooooos! Quien kiere un besoooooooo?! (se me va la cabeza )


End file.
